


santa baby

by bubblez4u



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblez4u/pseuds/bubblez4u
Summary: santa baby, (stop being so oblivious) and hurry down the chimney tonight





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks, it was really rushed and I don't have a valid excuse besides the fact that I'm a lazy procrastinator that likes to start things she can't finish. Nevertheless, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays friends! If you want some more Christmas Preath --> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5568022

"Please? Please, please, please!" Kelley threw her body onto Christen.

It was 2 days before Christmas and Christen was lounging on her couch in her apartment. Kelley had come over to put the finishing touches on the Christmas party they were throwing the next day. Christen thought it would be a quick hour deciding on appetizers and drinks, but Kelley had other plans in mind.

"Kelley, why are you so stuck on this?" Christen rolled her eyes and tried to shrug Kelley off of her.

"It's tradition! I do it every year. Don't ruin this for me, Christen!" Kelley said dramatically as she grabbed Christen's body and rattled her around.

"You do know you should've stopped doing this when you turned like 8 years old, right?" Christen asked.

"So what I'm hearing is you'll come with me?" Kelley bounced up and down.

"You totally owe me," Christen grumbled as she got up from the couch and started walking toward the door.

 

"Why is Santa waving at you like you know him?" Christen asked Kelley as they waited in line behind the little children all waiting to see Santa.

"Because I do know him! Remember how I told you I do this every year?" Kelley asked.

Christen nodded.

"That's the friend I always go with," Kelley pointed at the jolly old fellow posing with the little kids for photos and handing out candy canes from his beard.

"Nice to know I'm your second choice," Christen said playfully.

"Shut up, Chris. It was a last minute gig and it pays. Thank you for coming with me though, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Kelley put her arms around Christen and squeezed as hard as she could.

Ten minutes later they were at the front of the line.

"Get up there, Chris!" Kelley smacked Christen's butt and pushed her toward Santa.

"Ho, ho, ho," Santa said as Christen approached him.

She sat down in his lap and adjusted herself so she was facing Santa. She looked into his warm honey eyes, the only part of his face that wasn't covered in fake white hair. Christen had no idea why, but she got a weird feeling in her stomach when she looked into them.

"And what would you like for Christmas, beautiful?" Santa asked with a sparkle in his eyes. He placed his hand a little too high on her thigh.

Christen's eyebrows furrowed. She doesn't remember Santa being this friendly with the little boy who went before her.

"Um, excuse me?" Christen asked as she brushed his hand off of her.

"Wanna check out my mistletoe belt buckle?" Santa whispered into her ear.

"Are you kidding me?" Christen couldn't believe what was happening. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I get it. You want to be on my naughty list, don't you?" Santa let out a low chuckle.

That was the last straw for her. She brought her hand across Santa's cheek as hard as she could and jumped off of his lap.

"You're disgusting," Christen said, walking away from the oversized creep.

She ignored the glares she was getting from parents and the crowd of shocked kids as yanked Kelley out of line.

"Chris, what happened?" Kelley asked as she let Christen pull her into the closest department store.

"I told you I didn't want to do this," Christen said and started fishing through the clothing racks to her left.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm going to go stand back in line to get my turn and apologize to my friend for your violence. Just wait for me here," Kelley huffed and left Christen alone.

 

"Ok, we've got Ash, Kling, and Alex. Those are the last of them," Kelley verbally checked off as she looked through the bags she was carrying.

"Thank god! My legs are about to fall off," Christen groaned as she struggled to keep all of the presents she bought in her arms.

"Are you sure you're a professional soccer player?" Kelley chuckled.

Christen gave Kelley the stink eye as they continued walking toward the exit. They had decided to finish up the rest of their holiday shopping and somehow ended up staying in the mall for over 4 hours. Most of the shops were shutting down and the hustling of crowds had slowed down.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick. Why don't you head out to the car and start warming it up?" Christen said.

"Alright. Here, give me the bags," Kelley stopped and started adjusting how she was holding her bags to make more room for Christen's.

They spent a few minutes trying to rearrange everything, but they figured it out. Granted Kelley was carrying one of the shopping bags with her teeth, but it worked.

"See ya outsiye," Kelley mumbled through her teeth.

Christen watched Kelley walk out the doors and into the parking lot before turning back to find a bathroom. She turned a corner and saw the sign for the ladies' room. She mindlessly combed her hands through her hair as she made her way to the restroom. She passed a few people and was 50 feet away from the restroom when she saw a blur of red and white walk into the bathroom. Christen's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Christen grumbled as she stormed after the person.

"Do I have to slap you again you overweight pervert? What the hell do you think you're doing in the girls-" she burst into the restroom ready to give Santa Claus a beat down, but was cut short.

Christen was expecting to see an old white man peeping through the cracks of the stalls, but she was met with...not that.

The red hat and fake beard lay on the counter. Beneath the costume was a girl about her age with slightly sweaty brown hair cascading just past her shoulders. Christen immediately took note if the girl's chiseled jawline and tan skin. The girl stood in front of the counter, staring at Christen with her mouth slightly agape.

"Sorry, this thing is really hot. If you want the bathroom to yourself I can leave," the girl said awkwardly.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't-I thought you," Christen's cheeks turned red as she felt those warm honey eyes bore into her own.

"Hey, I remember you. You're Kelley's friend, right?" the girl asked as she walked toward Christen.

"Yeah. I'm Christen," Christen mentally cursed Kelley for not mentioning her friend was so cute. Or a girl.

"Well, Christen. I'm Tobin and I really don't want you to slap me again. I'm still a little sore from the first time," Tobin joked as she rubbed her cheek.

And suddenly, any guilt Christen felt for hitting the girl was gone. Christen put her hands on her hips. The smug look on Tobin's face made her skin crawl.

"Well, Tobin. Maybe if you weren't such an asshole earlier I wouldn't have slapped you at all," Christen rolled her eyes.

"About that, can I please explain?" Tobin asked softly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Christen cocked an eyebrow and waited for Tobin to continue.

"I wanted to apologize. Kelley told me she was bringing a friend with her and I asked her if it was anyone I knew. She told me that it wasn't, but that she kind of had to force you to come with her. She asked me to tell a few jokes when it was your turn to make it more entertaining for you," Tobin explained sheepishly.

"Oh," Christen's face softened as she processed what she was hearing.

"I'm really sorry for offending you. I'm definitely never telling inappropriate jokes again, trust me," Tobin offered to lighten the mood.

"Oh god," Christen put her hands over her face. She was so embarrassed.

"Um, did I say something again?" Tobin asked confused.

"No, I'm just so stupid. I need to apologize to you too. Kelley didn't tell me who you were so when you started saying those things I thought you were another greasy man trying to hit on me. Then I saw you walk in here and I thought you were the same greasy man trying to spy on women in the stalls. I can't believe I slapped you! I feel awful," Christen said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Call it even?" Tobin walked closer to Christen and slowly pryed Christen's hands off of her face.

Christen nodded slightly as she looked into Tobin's eyes. She couldn't help but mirror the contagious smile that made its way onto Tobin's face.

"I still feel bad. Let me make it up to you! Did Kelley tell you about the party we're throwing tomorrow?" Christen asked.

"I think she mentioned something about it," Tobin nodded.

"You should come. I mean, if you don't have any plans. It's just going to be a small get together with a few close friends," Christen smiled.

"I don't know. I've got a full shift tomorrow," Tobin bit her bottom lip.

"Please. I would really like it if you came," Christen said genuinely.

"Ok, yeah. I'd love to," Tobin gave in.

"Great. I'd better get going. If I don't get to the car Kelley will probably forget about me and leave," Christen giggled and started to turn around toward the door.

She tried to take her first step, but she felt something pulling her back. Like literally pulling her back. She turned back around to face Tobin and her cheeks started to burn once again. She looked down between them and saw that Tobin's hands were still holding onto her's.

"So, um-I'll just see you-u later," Christen stumbled over her words as she tried to get Tobin to let go of her hands.

Christen blushed harder when Tobin tightened her grip and smirked.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Christen," Tobin said as she finally released Christen's hands.

Christen shoved her hands into her pockets and scampered out of the restroom. Her mind was cloudy with different thoughts. Was Santa Claus flirting with her? And was she flirting back? She picked up her pace as she walked out into the parking lot and quickly spotted Kelley's car. She slipped into the passenger's seat and shut the car door.

"For fuck's sake, I thought you were dead," Kelley said as she started the engine.

"Shut up," Christen gave Kelley a light shove.

 

"Chris! I need your help!" Kelley yelled as she stood on a chair and tried to hang up a few lights.

Their friends were expected to arrive in around half an hour and Kelley was ironing out some last minute details. Kelley was waiting for Christen to finish getting ready. She had been in her room for the last 90 minutes and Kelley was getting tired of waiting.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! What do you need?" Christen walked into the room as she was putting in her second earring.

"Could you-" Kelley had one arm holding the lights to the wall and the other pointing to the roll of tape when she took in Christen's outfit.

Kelley's jaw dropped and the lights she was holding fell out of her hand. Christen was stunning in a tight red dress with her hair down and a pair of black heels. Her make up was natural, but she made sure to do eye make up in a way that accentuated her eye color even more than it already was.

"On second thought, can you give me my phone?" Kelley asked, pointing to her phone on the floor.

"Okay?" Christen eyed Kelley suspiciously, but bent down to get Kelley her phone anyway.

"Damn," Christen heard from behind her.

Christen snapped upright and looked at Kelley. Her head was tilted and her eyes were a lot lower than they should have been.

"Kelley! Stop looking at my ass," Christen smiled and knew she was blushing.

"Hey, it's your fault! You know how I feel about that dress," Kelley grinned and went back to hanging up the lights.

"Do you really think I look alright?" Christen asked shyly.

"Chris, you look fucking hot," Kelley stated bluntly.

"Thanks," Christen sighed in relief and smoothed out her dress as she watched Kelley finish up decorating.

"Now, the real question is," Kelley stepped off the chair and faced Christen, "why are you looking so hot?"

"Can't I just look nice for a party?" Christen rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen, trying to get Kelley to drop the subject.

She never ended up telling Kelley about her little encounter with Tobin at the mall so Kelley has no idea about what Christen is up to. Even mentioning that she might have a crush on Tobin could result in another fiasco like the Valentine's Day party of 2011. Christen had made the mistake of telling Kelley about how she had invited her crush to their party and Kelley had spent the rest of the evening trying to get them to fall in love. The night ended up with Christen being covered in ranch dip.

"Sure, but considering you told everyone tonight's theme is ugly holiday sweaters, I'm guessing that's not the entire story," Kelley pointed out.

"You're crazy," Christen rolled her eyes.

Kelley dropped the subject and the two finished setting up in the next 15 minutes.

The guests started to trickle in and the drinks started flowing after everyone had arrived. Everyone was gathered in the living room and enjoying each other's company. Christen laughed along as Kling poked fun at Moe and hugged Alex when she broke the news about moving to Orlando. An hour had passed and Christen couldn't help but wonder if Tobin was going to show up.

There was a knock on the door and Christen jumped up to get it.

"I got it!" Christen yelped as she reached the door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw who was standing in the hallway.

"Hey! You made it," Christen greeted her with a new found energy. She quickly glanced over Tobin and was impressed. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a grey crop top coupled with a black leather jacket and some black boots. 

"Yeah. Here, these are for you," Tobin held out a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Tobin. That was really sweet of you," Christen said.

Tobin shrugged it off and was about to ask if she could enter when Kelley came running to the door.

"Who's at the door, Chris?" Kelley came up behind Christen and saw Tobin standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Uh," Christen needed to come up with something quick, but she was too late.

"Hey, Kelley! Just wanted to stop by for a few if that's cool," Tobin said to her friend.

"Of course! But I thought you said you couldn't make it?" Kelley asked as she saw Christen stiffen next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, but then Christen invited me and I couldn't refuse, so here I am!" Tobin smiled wide.

"You never told me you knew Tobin. Or that you invited her to the-"

"Come in, Tobin! I'll get you a drink!" Christen clapped her hands together and pulled Tobin in through the door past Kelley.

Kelley was slowly putting the pieces together in her head, but didn't want to do the wrong thing at the wrong moment. She introduced Tobin to everybody in the living room and excused herself to the kitchen.

"So, you've met Tobin before?" Kelley leaned against the counter and watched Christen pour a drink.

"I met her that night at the mall," Christen answered vaguely.

"So you know that she was the one you slapped in the face that day?" Kelley asked skeptically.

"Yeah and I also know it was your fault I slapped her," Christen said as she put the flowers Tobin had given her in a vase.

"Me?! What did I do?" Kelley asked in shock as she quickly glanced over at the flowers and then back at Christen.

"You're the one who told her to 'entertain' me. What does that even mean?" Christen asked annoyed as she put the bottles back in their respective cabinets.

"How was I supposed to know she would start whispering dirty jokes into your ear while you sat in her lap?" Kelley chuckled.

"It's whatever now. I invited her as an apology, so if you'll excuse me," Christen took the drink in her hand and started for the living room.

"Is that dress part of the apology too?" Kelley teased.

Christen froze and closed her eyes. Kelley had found out.

"Kelley, I'm begging you to stay out of this. I can handle it," Christen pleaded.

"Don't even worry about it, Chris. I'll stay out of your way, scout's honor," she raised her right hand as to make a sacred promise.

"Thanks," Christen giggled.

They made their way back into the room and Christen found a seat next to Tobin.

"Here's your drink," Christen handed the cup over to Tobin.

"Thanks. You look really great tonight by the way," Tobin said so nobody else could hear.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself. Although, next time you might want to try a little color," Christen teased.

"Next time, huh? I'll hold you to it," Tobin says as she turns back to the rest of the group.

People went in and out of the living room, getting food, playing silly games, and visiting the restroom for an occasional touch up. Christen sat next to Tobin throughout the entire night, but was starting to grow frustrated. She had tried to engage Tobin in private conversation by asking her personal questions and telling her about her own life, but all she got in return was somewhat shallow answers. Christen decided she needed a little help and made eye contact with Kelley.

She furrowed her eyebrows and motioned to Tobin, silently asking for advice. Kelley understood after a few seconds and discretely placed her own hand on her thigh. She flickered her eyes down to her hand and hoped Christen would understand what she was trying to say. Christen smiled and slightly nodded her head.

"Tobin, what are you doing after the party? Have any plans?" Christen slid her hand onto Tobin's thigh and waited for a response.

"Nope, just heading home and sleeping in," Tobin answered.

"Oh, that's too bad. A few of the girls and I were planning to go to a club. Did you want to come?" Christen asked sweetly as she moved her hand up higher on Tobin's leg.

"My parents haven't really told me whether we're doing Christmas morning at my place or not and I really don't want to be hungover in front of my nephew, but I'll think about it," Tobin smiled politely and took a sip of her drink.

"Right," Christen mumbled as she moved her hand back into her own lap.

She massaged her temples and figured a small walk would make her feel better.

"Do you want a refill? I'm heading that way," Christen asked Tobin as she got up off the couch.

"Sure, thanks!" Tobin said and went back to talking about surfboards with Ashlyn.

"Kelley, could you come help me check on the chicken?" Christen asked as she passed her best friend.

"What chick-" Christen cut her off with a glare and Kelley jumped to her feet, following her to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me Tobin was as oblivious as a rock?" Christen asked through gritted teeth.

"Come on, she's not that bad!" Kelley tried to defend her friend, but laughed because she knew it was completely true.

"I've been dropping hints for the last 45 minutes and feeling her up for the last 10. She's not even trying to flirt back! Maybe she just doesn't like me. What should I do?" Christen whined.

"Tobin is quite the toughy," Kelley put a finger to her chin, "but I think I have just the thing."

Christen's eyes widened as Kelley whispered the brilliant plan into her ear.

 

"You're sure this is going to work?" Christen asked nervously.

"Trust me, the only way you're going to get to her is to smack her over the head with a sack of bricks," Kelley said.

"You're so weird," Christen rolled her eyes.

"You love it," Kelley said arrogantly as she led Christen back into the living room. She took her seat once again and let Christen put the plan in action.

"Um," Christen cleared her throat, "Tobin, can I borrow you for a second?"

"Sure," Tobin got up lazily and followed Christen to the kitchen.

"Did you need some help cleaning up?" Tobin asked.

"What? Oh, yeah! Could you hand me that trash bag behind you?" Christen said unconvincing.

Luckily Tobin didn't notice and did as she was asked.

"I can start picking up the cups-" Tobin turned around and almost collided with Christen.

Christen was inches from Tobin's face and Tobin felt like those green eyes were burning a hole through her soul.

"Or we could do something else?" Christen offered as she stepped closer and purposely lowered her voice.

"O-ok," Tobin said as she took a step back to put some space in between their bodies.

This was it. Christen had her exactly where she wanted her and just had to make the final move.

"Did you have anything specific in mind?" Christen asked quietly as she took one more step toward Tobin and heard the older girl's back hit the wall. Christen bit her lower lip and watched as Tobin's eyes flickered down to her lips. She was so close she could feel Tobin's warm breathe tickle her skin. Christen's heart started beating faster and she felt herself being drawn to Tobin's like a magnet.

"I could help you with the dishes if you want," Tobin spoke up just as Christen was about to kiss her.

"You're kidding? Right? Tobin, please tell me you're kidding," Christen brought her hand to her mouth and backed away from Tobin.

"I'm kidding?" Tobin said sheepishly.

"Wow," Christen chuckled bitterly. She turned around and ran her hands through her hair.

"Did I do something wrong again?"

Christen felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"No, I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Merry Christmas, Tobin," Christen faced Tobin to say goodbye, but was taken aback when she felt an arm grab her by the waist a pair of slightly chapped lips on her own. It was soft, but still managed to send chills down her spine. Christen could feel the passion through the kiss as Tobin moved to deepen it. Tobin ran her tongue across Christen's bottom lip eliciting a breathy moan from the younger girl. Christen felt Tobin pull back and she fluttered her eyes open.

Christen saw Tobin's eyes twinkle and felt a smile tugging on her lips. She noticed Tobin's right arm in the air and saw what she was doing.

Tobin was dangling mistletoe above their heads. 

"Merry Christmas, Christen," Tobin said with a lopsided smile.


End file.
